Kuroko no Basuke: Revenge
by ChrisD101
Summary: After seeing her friend Ogiwara defeated by her teammates, The Generation of Miracles, Tetsuna Kuroko decides to quit basketball. However her teammates decided they don't want her to leave and try to convince her to stay. Warnings contains sexual content, rape, and yuri. And yes everyone is gender bend.


In the capital city of Japan laid the popular Teiko Junior High School. It is noted for being Japan's top Women's Basketball team of all time with three consecutive National Winners Awards and blowing out any team that stands in their way. The leader of the Teiko Basketball Club or also known as the Generation of Miracles is Seijun Akashi. A cold and ruthless point guard player she commands and dictates her teammates to victory. Next is the ace Power Forward Dai Aomine. She used to be outgoing and friendly until she started to develop the feeling that no one can stop her in the court. She is now mostly laid back from all this time playing basketball. The number one Shooting guard Shina Midorima is a very stoic and serious when it comes to basketball. She still holds the tradition of practicing her skills like any other players unlike her teammates who only show up in games. The Center of the Generation of Miracles is Asa Murasakibara. She is the tallest member of the Generation of Miracles and provides protection in the paint. Although she has good reflexes she is a very childish and would often be seen eating snacks. The last player to be recruited to the Generation of Miracles is Ryoko Kise the Small Forward player. She is very carefree and outgoing, but would be constantly be made fun of by her teammates for being the weakest of the group.

Standing next to the gymnasium door is the sixth member of the Generation of Miracles is Tetsuna Kuroko. Being known as the Phantom she is a very calm person. During her time with the Generation of Miracles she loved to play basketball with her teammates, however it all changed when she saw her best friend Ogiwara be defeated by her teammates who showed no mercy in the finals. Kuroko saw the harshness and ruthlessness in all of her teammates that she doesn't even recognize them anymore. After seeing that devastating defeat and how much it traumatized her friend she decided to quit basketball and drift away from the group completely. She still remembered what happened.

 _Kuroko arrived at Ogiwara's school, Meiko Junior High, to find and hopefully cheer her up. As she approaches the gymnasium Kuroko could not find one single trace of Ogiwara. She decided to speak to the captain of the team who was practicing on the court. "Excuse me." Kuroko approached politely._

 _"Do you know where Ogiwara is at this moment?"_

 _"Why do you want to know?" she questioned._

 _"My name is Tetsuna Kuroko and I am Ogiwara-kun childhood friend. I came here to check up on her."_

 _The captain looked at her with sad eyes._

 _"I'm very sorry, but she transferred out of here without consulting with us."_

 _Kuroko was surprised at this news._

 _"Transferred out? Why? Did she at least gave an answer why?"_

 _Kuroko questioned the captain. The captain then looked at the floor with some tears in her eyes._

 _"I think it's because of that humiliating defeat we had against the Generation of Miracles and how they toyed her and broke her spirit."_

 _Even more tears were forming in the captain's face._

 _"I have never seen her so heartbroken and devastated before."_

 _Kuroko just stared at her tearful face. She only felt pity for her and Ogiwara. She put a hand next to the captain's shoulder to reassure it was alright. After the Captain wiped some tears in her face she grabbed something out of her pocket._

 _"You said you were childhood friends with Ogiwara right?"_

 _Kuroko nodded. "I want to give you this since you know her longer than me."_

 _The captain then gave her a Black Wristband that looked a lot like Ogiwara signature Wristband._

 _"Is this her's?" Kuroko asked._

 _The captain nodded and pat her on the head._

 _"Please take care of it."_

 _Kuroko only stood there in silence as The captain left. Soon she standing in the gymnasium alone._

 _'Was this because of my teammates'_

 _Kuroko said in her mind. She couldn't believe that the person that got her so interested in basketball has quit not only that, but her soul was crushed into tiny pieces and it was all because of her teammates._

 _'I can't stand for this anymore. I can't stand to see more and more people get their hopes and dreams destroyed like this. I can't stand basketball anymore.'_

 _And that she left the gymnasium with tears in her eyes._

Before she entered in the facility she took a deep breath and rehearsed what she was going to say. She only hoped that her teammates could respect her decision to leave. In her trail of thought it was broken when Kise opened the door and was surprised who she found.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise said with a smile. "There you are I've been looking for you these past three days. Where were you?"

"I've been sick." She lied.

Kuroko has been avoiding her teammates ever since that tragic defeat she saw.

"ohh… Well just glad to see you back Kurokocchi."

She grabbed Kuroko's hand. "Come on everyone is waiting for you." '

Everyone?' thought Kuroko.

Maybe this was the good time to tell them about my decision to quit the team. Maybe even… Basketball? She was still unsure about that idea, but for now she was ready to tell them.

"Hey Everyone guess who I just found!" Kise yelled in excitement.

The members of the Generation of Miracles turned their head and saw the familiar teal haired girl. Aomine and Akashi were relieved to see her. Midorima kept her usual frown and Murasakibara kept her eating snacks.

"ahh... Kuroko-kun." Akashi started. "It's a relief to see you after your three days of absence. We were going to discuss our plans for the future and we decided to wait for you."

Kuroko looked at all her teammates and noticed one person missing. "umm... Akashi-kun where is Momoi-san?"

"oh... His with our coach having a private talk. Why do you ask?"

"I actually have something I want to say and I wanted everyone to hear."

Aomine cutted in, "And what would that be Tetsu?"

Everyone started to gather around. She took a deep breath and she prayed that nothing bad would happen.

"I...I wanted to tell everyone that I want to quit this team and be done with basketball."

… There was a long pause. Murasakibara who was eating her chips completely dropped her bag. Midorima facial expression changed. Kise gasped and put her hand in her mouth. Aomine looked at Kuroko with intense eyes and Akashi only frowned.

"I'm sorry Kuroko…" Akashi broke the silence. "Can you please repeat that."

Kuroko only signed and she started to repeat herself. " I wish to quit this team and basketball."

Akashi's eyes only stared at Kuroko and she felt as if she was staring down at her soul.

"Kurokocci. Your joking right? right? There's no way you would just quit like this."

"I'm sorry Kise-kun but I'm not joking and I want to really quit basketball."

Aomine stood up and went up close to Kuroko."Why!" She demanded, "I thought you said you loved Basketball so why are you quitting?"

Kuroko couldn't muster any words as she sees a glowing aura wrapped around Aomine. She looks like a completely different person.

"Answer me!" she yelled as she grabbed Kuroko by her collar and pushed up against her face even closer to her. Kuroko who was an expert of not showing any signs of emotion only stared deep into Aomine's eyes. After an intense staredown Akashi broke away Aomine. Aomine sat back down, but still staring at Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun." Akashi started, " I don't understand your reason to quit this team after these past years working together and I want to know why. Kuroko-kun I order you to tell me."

Kuroko only stared at the ground trying hopefully to wait out the question. Akashi's eyes then caught a glimpse of a black wristband. She remembered that wristband from the last game and it was the same wristband that Kuroko's friend Ogiwara wore in the game.

"Oh I get it now." Akashi stared back at Kuroko. " You thought we were too harsh to your friend during the finals and how she completely lost her will to play basketball. Isn't that right Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko's eyes widened as Akashi figured out her reason. "

You also thought that we were monsters whose only desire is to crush people and win. Isn't it?"

Kuroko was only in a lost for words.

" Well let me tell you this Kuroko that winning is everything and winners get everything while losers don't. You should be happy that your friend quit basketball because she was only holding you back and making you weaker. And I should know this because we always win Tetsuna."

"Akashi."Kuroko's voice almost cracked.

"Kuroko-kun you must let go of the past and stick to what's important."

She closely wrapped her arms around Kuroko's neck and brought her mouth next to her ear. "It's us Kuroko-kun. And that's all you need."

Kuroko couldn't stand to hear this and she tried to run out of this gymnasium only to be stopped by Murasakibara who was blocking the exit. She also felt a full nelson from behind restraining her to move.

"You're not going anywhere Kurokocchi." Kise whispered in her ears.

Kuroko only tried to escape from Kise's arms, however Kise is far more superior in strength than Kuroko. Akashi advanced to the captured girl and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"Don't try to escape from us Kuroko-kun. You belong to us and there is no way we are letting you go." Kuroko was terrified.

"Akashi..P...Please."

Akashi only put a finger to silence on her mouth to silence. "It's okay Tetsuna we'll be sure we will convince you to say if not then I guess you can be useful for something."

In a quick motion she brought her lips to Kuroko and kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but a dominant one. She started to play around with Kuroko's tongue and much to Kuroko's dismay she can't break away from this kiss as she tried her best to squirm.

"Hey Akashi you better not hog Tetsu by yourself." Aomine cutted in again.

"Yeah Akashicchi I want some action with Kurokocchi myself too." Kise whinned

Akashi broke away the kiss and turned to her teammates.

"Alright then since you are all desperate to fuck Kuroko-kun how about we each get five minutes to fuck her individually. If this doesn't convince Kuroko-kun to stay in this team then she can be our personal doll and fuck her in different days alone. Sound good?"

Everyone in the Generation of Miracles happily agreed to these terms. Kuroko was in the verge of tears.

"Alright then." Akashi grinned. "So Aomine do you want to go first?"

"Ah! That's no fair how come she goes first?" Kise complained.

"You'll get your turn next." Akashi answered. "For now just watch the action."

Kise let go of Kuroko and Aomine quickly grabbed her to stop her from escaping. Aomine noticed some tears that are forming in Kuroko's eyes and she dried some of it with the palm of her hand.

"Aomine-kun...P...Please don't do this." Kuroko begged.

Aomine then whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Tetsu. I'll be gentle. Hopefully."


End file.
